


Something's Different With Stiles

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the Nogitsune, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tattooed Stiles, Werewolf Mates, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something up with Stiles. She disappears for two and half months right after the Nogitsune Attack and when she comes back she's different. Powerful even. But she can't be. She's the pack human. Or is she? Did something happen to her during those two months? What does Deaton know about it? Why is Isaac acting so strange around Stiles? Does he know her secret? When did Isaac get so hot to her? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles' Disappearance and Reappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Female Stiles Stilinski with eventual Stisaac mating. I messed with the timeline of the Nogitsune attack so the attack is halfway through May so that when Stiles comes back its early August. So if you don't like any of that happening I'm sorry, but too bad. You don't like don't read.  
> Also in this story Stiles is pack mom and is a witch.
> 
> This Chapter is also kind of short because its like a prologue okie dokie?

“Sheriff it’s been almost three months since Stiles disappeared. The scent trail went stale over a month ago. We just can’t find her. I-I think we should stop looking for her. She said in the note that she’d be back in time for the new school year. School starts next week, so she might be back by then!” Scott’s sentence fell on deaf ears. The Sheriff had stopped listening after he said that the scent trail went stale. He had had this conversation with just about everyone from Parish, who just said that they couldn’t trace Stiles phone or credit card not the werewolf stuff, to Melissa McCall, who had been over every day before she went to work or right after she got home to make sure he ate or at least went to bed. They had all told him to stop searching, but it was a new low that Scott came to talk to him. His daughter’s best friend was telling him, him, to give up.

“I know Scott.” John (The Sheriff) said in weary voice. “And that’s exactly why I’m not stopping the searches.” Derek, who was standing in the corner of the office looking out of the window broodingly, scoffed silently. John turned to look directly at Derek instead of how he was facing Scott. “Would you like to elaborate on your scoff Hale? My daughter, your supposed pack member, is missing and you scoff at me still searching for her?” John’s tone was angry and accusatory causing Derek’s eyes to flash red for a second.

“I scoffed Sheriff,” Derek said “because if Stiles has left the area or even the state your search parties will do nothing. If you had let us search for her the first day she went missing the rain storm never would have caused us to lose the scent for a while. There is nothing either of us can do now. Trust me, if I could I would be out there right now searching every single nook and cranny I can find, but I can’t. And you have no idea how angry that gets me!” John backed down when he saw how upset Derek truly was.  
“Derek are you-.” Scott was interrupted by Parish, who had just popped his head in.

“Sheriff there’s some one here who wants to talk with you. Someone you’ll definitely want to see.” Parish said stepping slowly into the office.  
John waved his hand dismissively. “Tell them to wait outside I’m still busy.”

“But sir you’ll really-.” This time Isaac interrupted Parish by bursting into the room breathing heavily.  
“I’ve found her.” Isaac managed out between his slowly becoming normal breaths. Immediately everyone in the room, except Parish who just rolled his eyes and lifted his hands up slightly in exasperation. 

“What do you mean? Where?” Derek said urgently gripping Isaac’s shoulders.  
“I was walking in the forest by the road, and I saw Stiles’ jeep being towed away by a police tower and a police car was just leaving, so I think she was in the police car.” Isaac said, but his yes also sent a message to John, Derek, and Scott ‘I caught her trail scent leaving with the police cruiser.’ John sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

Parish cleared his throat loudly, and all eyes in the room were trained on him. “As I was saying,” he said “there’s someone very important waiting to see you Sheriff. You should really-.” 

A loud crash echoed from outside of the office with a familiar female voice shouting out “Get off me!” causing everyone in the room to rush out of it, Parish following slower than the rest muttering under his breathe ‘For Pete’s sake!’.

The group stopped suddenly when the saw Stiles in handcuffs being locked to the bench by an officer with a quickly forming black eye and rumpled clothes. Stiles was laughing her heart out at the poor officer’s efforts to make it look like he still had some dignity left.

“Stiles.” Isaac said in a low, air filed voice. Stiles stiffened, and she sharply turned around and stared at Isaac, and said in the same voice, but with absolutely no facial expressions except for a small emotion which dashed through her eyes to quick to place. “Isaac.” 

She shook her head after she said this and turned to the rest of the group trying to wave, but the handcuffs limited her hand movement.

“Hiya Dad, Scott, and Isaac. Miss me” she said with her signature Stiles’ smirk.


	2. Everyone, Except Stiles, Freaks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sties is back and the entire pack freaks out. She says that nothing happened while she was gone, but is she telling the truth? What actually happened to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if i forgot to mention this last chapter, Erica, Boyd, and Allison did not die. they are very much alive and while it may annoy you I have brought them back so too bad don't flame me because I have not excepted their deaths. Also this chapter has a bit of a time skip so that instead of like Derek, Isaac, Scott, and the Sheriff freaking out in the police station they're meeting in the Sheriff's office, so everyone can interrogate her.

"Okay. Hey guys, Nice to- umph!" Whatever Stiles was going to say was cut off by Isaac tackling her in a bear hug. After a minute of her getting hugged to death by a whimpering Isaac, she choked out from his iron-clad grip "Can't. Breathe. Help.", which of course caused Isaac to whimper because he had unintentionally hurt her. "Hey, its okay Isaac; you just got a bit too excited when you hugged me. I'm not hurt sweetie I promise." She gave him her signature Stiles smile and the sadness in his eyes started to vanish. She brushed off some wrinkles in her leather jacket and straightened up her posture as she smiled at him.

This allowed everyone to see how she had changed, and boy had she changed. gone were the loose baggy jeans and shirts. And now she wore tight skinny jeans, a beat-up pair of black converse, and a tight black tank-top with her leather jacket.

"Stiles." She whipped around to face her father and Scott, who had been the one to speak. "Where have you been?" Scott had such a hurt look on his face because he thought, just like Isaac and the rest of the pack probably did, he had driven her away because of all the supernatural shit that's happened to her since Scott got bitten, especially the Nogitsune attack. Which wasn't anyone's fault! No matter what the pack says or even Kira.

Her smile faded slightly at his question. Her posture visibly stiffened, and she breathed deeply before answering. "I can't tell you Scott." She looked away from Scott catching Derek's eye for a second before she blatantly looked in the opposite direction of him, which happened to be where Isaac was standing giving her his adorable puppy eyes. 

'Oh great, I'm surrounded. And they seem to be getting angry. Shit' Stiles thought as she heard three simultaneous growls from all around her causing her to roll her eyes at their dramatics.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Scott said in a somewhat angry protective tone his eyes flashing red signifying that his wolf was coming to the surface.

"Woah boys." Stiles said in a placating tone of voice whilst raising her hands in surrender. "i can't tell you because there's nothing to tell. i just took off for a few weeks. nothing major, right? I wasn't repossessed by a Nogitsune or demon or whatever. i just needed some time to chill without dealing with any supernatural bullshit." She shrugged as if that fixed anything; she tried to keep her heartbeat in check when she had said anything, something she had learned on her mysterious trip. "Now, I've been awake for 24 hours and I've been driving, arrested, growled at, and a whole bunch of other tiring crap, and I ran out of adderall about three weeks ago so can I go home now?" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. The sheriff nodded sighing knowing that if he argued she would just clam up when they asked her questions, and she headed out of the room but not before calling out over her shoulder "And Scott, Derek, Isaac no guard duty from the trees or I will kick your asses." They all watched as she walked out of the precinct, grabbing her car keys from Parish on her way. She walked to her blue Jeep, got in, started it, and drove off. 

Once she was out of the parking lot, the sheriff turned to Derek "Something's up."

Derek scoffed "Well duh. If her trip wasn't such a big deal why didn't she tell us where she was or contact us when she was on the trip? Something's definitely odd about all of this." Scott nodded thoughtfully.

"Her scent's different." Isaac blurted out. Everyone's head swiveled towards him, and he shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "I mean before she left her scent was a mixture of adderall, the smell of comic books, the scent of the lacrosse field when its spring, and oranges. When i hugged her, her scent smelled different; like now there's no adderall and the comic book scent is almost gone. Now its more earthy. Like a sweet earthy with a tinge of iron and oranges." Everyone was shocked by Isaac's words. How could something change a scent so drastically?

"It couldn't of been the Nogitsune. When she was being possessed her scent was the same and after the Nogitsune left her body her scent still hadn't changed at all. Something did happen while she was away." Derek said thoughtfully. "Sheriff," The sheriff looked up at Derek. "you need to find out where Stiles went. We'll handle figuring out what happened, but it'll be a whole lot easier if you can get us the location sooner rather than later." The sheriff nodded, and Derek turned to look at Scott and Isaac. "You two need to inform the rest of the pack that Stiles is back. But tell them that they can't see her right now." Isaac and Scott headed to the door, but Derek grabbed Scott's arm and said "Also school starts in a few days right?" Scott nodded and Derek continued. "You need to follow her everywhere when she's at school. Report any weird behavior, ok?" They both nodded, and Derek let go of Scott's arm, and Isaac and Scott left to tell the pack the news.

"And Derek, what are you doing?" John asked. Derek grabbed his jacket from one of the chairs in the sheriff's office, and put it on. He turned and looked the sheriff in the eyes.

"I'm going to follow her." Derek walked out of the door pulling the collar of his jacket up.

The sheriff sighed and sat down at his desk. "And here I thought all of the craziness was over. Well I guess the one thing I know for sure is, Beacon Hills is never quiet."


	3. Chapter 3

"Isaac, can i ask you something?" Scott looked over at Isaac, who was drumming his fingers on the dash of Derek's Camaro. 

"Didn't you just ask me a question?" Isaac replied sarcastically.

"Dude seriously. Answer the question and don't be a douche." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"That shall be hard but fine whatever. What's the oh so important question that you had to interrupt our lovely silence to ask?" 

Scott resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel of Derek's car at Isaac's answer. "Ok. Here's the question. How did you notice the difference in Stile's scent so easily? And how could you track Stiles old scent strait to her car?"

"Well that's two questions Scott, but I'll be gracious enough to answer both." Cue Scott's exasperated eye roll as Scott resisted the urge to smash Isaac's head into the dash of the car. "Well for the car thing, i guess because the car still smelled exactly like Stile's old scent, which I don't think will change even with Stiles new scent. And for the scent thing, I really don't know. I just, I guess that it's because i was following her for so long; I don't really know. It's like my wolf just snapped to attention when she came near. Maybe it's a wolf thing?Like it's sensing danger or something?" Isaac shrugged.

"But Stiles, really? She's a 147 pound walking, talking bundle of sarcasm and googlefu. She's basically defenseless. What could be so dangerous about her? And why didn't Derek or I notice anything?" Scott asked, perplexed.

"Don't forget man we made that same mistake of thinking that Stiles was totally harmless when the Nogitsune took over. I'm not saying that it's her fault, but we can't make that mistake again. Maybe it's a good thing that Derek decided to follow her. We don't know what she actually did while she was away, but i doubt she'd do anything on purpose to hurt the pack.." Isaac said shrugging.

"I hope your right man because I'm worried." Scott said as he pulled up to Derek's loft. Isaac had called everyone and told them to meet with them at the loft.

"I do too." Isaac mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! And that it's so short! I was just trying really hard to live up to all the standards that ya'll have kind of put up with your amazing comments! Hopefully it lived up. Again I'm so sorry that it took so long I'm in finals and my laptop has to be taken back by my school since I'm like renting it from the school and I'm trying to clear off a lot of my old files, so I might take a while to upload again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but I'm doing this on my dad's tablet and I didn't have a lot of time. But I also didn't want to leave y'all waiting too long so here it is! Hopefully it answers a few of your questions about what Stiles has been up to. There is also going to be another Author's Note at the end of the short chapter (sorry again that its so short) okie dokie?

Stiles sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed in the bedroom she hadn't seen in months. It looked exactly the same as it did when she left, but what did she expect? Her dad would never have touched her stuff while she was gone. But the Pack was a different thing entirely. Stiles was surprised to find all of her books on anything and everything supernatural were still in the order she had left them. Obviously, nothing had caused the Pack to have any need for research. Or just any need for her. She knew that what she had done because of the Nogitsune had been unforgivable. She had almost caused the death of two people in the Pack, and not to mention the deaths of all those deputies. 

Stiles took in a calming breathe when she realized that her hands were shaking and the runes inscribed on her skin were beginning to glow navy blue. As her hands stopped shaking the glow dulled until it was gone.

Stiles ran a hand down her face. That was too close for comfort. She had been so used to being able to use her magic at all times while she was away, but she couldn't here or risk exposing herself.

She wasn't an idiot; she knew that even though she had warned Derek, Scott, and Isaac not to stalk her they were. Luckily she had closed the blinds to here window before sitting on her bed.

She knew that they were all suspicious of her at the moment, and she needed to be careful around them until their suspicions lessened.

'God this was so much easier in Nevada." She thought to herself as she flopped backwards to lie on her bed instead of sit on it. She had already taken some of her in case of emergency Adderall and then taken a sleeping pill. Though taking both was probably going to bite her later on all she wanted to do was sleep. And as her eyes fluttered close she thought to herself 'Things are definitely going to change.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know a few of you have noticed that I changed the relationship for this fic from Sterek to Stisaac. I've recently kind of had a falling out with the Sterek ship and fallen in love with the Stisaac ship and if this changes any of y'all minds about this story please don't hate the story. Its just something that I thought would be a little cuter I guess


End file.
